Vive le Québec!
by Personne44
Summary: Voici une description un peu spéciale de comment je verrais le Québec dans hetalia. Les dialogues de Québec sont écris en Québécois et par un Québécois.


**Note avant la lecture :** Merci de lire cette fanfic. Cette composition est un peu différente des autres. S'est la présentation d'un personnage (Québec) et son histoire en plusieurs micros-scènes et explication. Pour éviter la confusion, chaque explication (petit paragraphe) sera suivie d'une micro scène (dialogue et description des lieux) désolée d'avance pour toute erreur d'orthographe. Bonne lecture et merci de laisser un commentaire et votre avis. Attention le langage dans cette fanfic est un poil vulgaire…Tabarnak! Ho et petite note pour les non québécois, les ¨bizarrerie¨ de français dans le texte ne sont pas des erreurs, mais du parlé québécois.

 **Vive le Québec Tabarnak!**

Le Québec, cette grande province du canada est sans contre dis unique. Même s'il n'a pas apparu dans hetalia, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser a quoi ça aurait eu l'aire.

1-À l'arriver de la France en Amérique le Québec est né. D'abord très semblable à celui qui l'élevait, il a finalement développé des caractéristiques propres à lui-même :

France est en train de nourrie Québec dans sa chaise haute, Angleterre est avec eu. Puis à un moment, Québec dit son premier mot

-tabarnak!

-Hooooo! Il a dit son premier mot, il est trop mignon! S'enthousiasma France.

-Ça veut dire quoi?

-Aucune idée.

2- Bien vite, Québec s'est prouvé assez…coriace envers les envahisseurs. La première tentative d'Angleterre de prendre le territoire le prouva sans aucun doute :

France et Jaque Cartier sont sur les remparts de la ville de Québec, observant les Anglais sur leur navire. Angleterre s'approcha de la ville sur une chaloupe et entrepris la conversation avec eux.

-Alors, vous allez vous rendre?

Avant que Jaque Cartier ne puisse dire un mot, le petit Québec se fraya un chemin entre les deux hommes et monta sur le rempart

-Vien ici câlisse d'anglais de marde que je te câlisse une volée!

-Quelle vulgarité…se dit France à lui-même, désespérée du langage de son protégée.

Quelque temps plus tard, en Europe, Portugal vit Angleterre en piteux état.

-Ses vraie qu'un bambino ta botter le cul?

-La ferme!

3- Mais malheureusement toute bonne chose a une et le Québec fut conquis par les Anglais en 1759 se qui sonna la fin de l'Amérique française :

France, Angleterre et Québec étaient sur les plaines d'Abraham. Il y avait des signes de bataille, mais les plaines avaient été nettoyées.

-Bon, sois sage avec Angleterre pendant que je retourne en Europe. Je reviendrais te chercher quand j'aurais gagné la guerre de Sept ans. D'accord?

-OK, mais grouille, l'autre pis son thé m'énervent.

France s'en alla en Europe, mais ne reviendra plus jamais en Amérique, car il ne gagna pas la guerre. Le Québec restât donc avec Angleterre.

4- Durant les premières années, Angleterre était fière de sa victoire. Mais il ignorait à quel point il allait gruger des dents pour les décennies à venir. Il essaya même de faire parler anglais à Québec…

Québec était assis dans une classe et Angleterre était assis derrière le bureau à l'avant.

-Et british, j'ai appris quatre nouveaux mots en anglais, tu veux savoir?

-Bien sur! Dit Angleterre plein d'enthousiasme.

-GO FUCK YOUR SELF! Pis, tant pense quoi?

Le seul bruit qu'Angleterre fit est celui de sa tête se cognant sur le bureau.

5- Maintenant que Québec était adolescent, ses traits étaient bien définis. Il avait les cheveux blond et court et avais une jeune barbe. Sont voisin, États-Unis déclaraient son Independence et voulais que Québec le rejoigne. Ne voulant pas être l'ami d'État Unis, il refusa.

-Alors Québec, tu viens avec moi?! Cria États-Unis à Québec dans une maison, son armé derrière lui.

-Je t'ais dit que non osti d'attarder fatiguant! Viens dont ici que je t'en câlisse une!

-OK j'arrive!

Quelque temps plus tard, l'armé d'États-Unis fuyait et il fut lui-même propulsé avec un coup de pied au cul de l'autre côté de la frontière.

-Je crois que je vais le laisser tranquille… Dit-il en se relevant et en frottant son derrière douloureux

6- De nombreuses années plus tard Québec faisait parti du canada. Arriver à un moment, il voulait aussi s'en aller et être une nation, mais la tâche n'était pas si facile que sa.

Québec était train de frapper à une porte dans une salle de réunion, tentant de l'ouvrir.

-Laisser moi sortir! Je ne veux pas rester avec cet gang de caves!

Canada ricana en remettant la clé dans la poche et continuat sa réunion avec les autres provinces.

7- maintenant adulte, Québec avait à prouver qu'il n'était pas une petite province sans exploit et il le prouva. En effet, Louis Cyr, l'homme le plus fort à avoir vécu était d'origine québécoise :

Québec et Louis Cyr sont sur la première place d'un podium avec une ceinture de champion a la main. Les autres nations sont au bas.

-Suck it looser! Criat Québec aux autres nations autour de lui.

8- Sans parler de ses champions modernes, par exemple George St-Pierre et Céline Dion qui sont des vedettes internationales :

Les nations sont dans une salle de réunion et discutent. États-Unis se vantais comme d'habitude.

-Les héros américains sont meilleurs que tous les autres, même chose pour les stars d'Hollywood! Vous avez vu le dernier film de Michel Bay?

Québec sortit un billet de sa poche.

-Y'as-tu quelqu'un qui veut aller voir Céline en spectacle?

Toutes les nations se ruèrent alors avec des étoiles dans les yeux vers le billet, certaines se sont même battues.

9- Le Québec possède aussi de grands charmeurs et de jolies femmes, un héritage de France si vous voulez mon avis :

Hongrie travaillait dans un bureau lorsque Québec glissa de manière cartoonesque sur le bureau dans une pose de charmeur. Il haussât les sourcilles deux fois de suite et ne pus dire un mot avant que le poing de Hongrie le frappât en pleine figure. Lorsqu'elle retira son poing, le visage de Québec n'avait pas changé et glissa dans le sens inverse.

10- Et le Québec est officiellement reconnu comme une nation dans le canada! Même si les autres ont de la difficulté à comprendre… :

Québec et Italie discutent dans la campagne italienne à une table de pique-nique en buvant du vin.

-Alors, ces comment être canadien? demanda Italie.

-Tu sais pour d'vrai je suis Québécois, pour la simple raison que notre culture, notre langue et nos traditions sa différente. Notre façon d'voir le monde est différente pis ça fait d'nous du monde unique.

-Mais t'es canadien?...

Québec ne répondit pas, mais se cogna la tête sur la table.

11- De plus , notre manière de s'exprimer est une classe à part dans la francophonie :

Québec est en train de réparer le moteur d'un camion dans la campagne française. France et Allemagne le regardent faire.

-Ostie de calice de moteur de cul a marde! Viarge de calvaire veut tu démarres calice de poubelle!

-France, tu parles évidemment français, tu peux me traduire ce qu'il dit. Demanda Allemagne

-bien sur, il dit…heu…moteur…démarré…et heu… poubelle.

En résumé :

Québec est un personnage qui serait unique, impulsif et particulièrement vulgaire. Mais au bout du compte, il serait attachant et surement aimé du public. En pensant à sa je suis fière d'être Québécois tabarnak!


End file.
